Seating furniture of the generic type known from DE 86 30 390.2 U1 are equipped with complicated tilt mechanism for synchronously swivelling the seat and backrest, which occupies a relatively large amount of space for installation under the seat, by which the appearance of the seating furniture is adversely affected.